The present invention concerns a single-use device for testing the sterility of a sample of fluid, in particular fluid containing antibiotics.
Until now prior art devices used for sterility testing of fluids have consisted of a closed container incorporating at least two membrane filters, a hydrophilic membrane for sampling the fluid to be analyzed, preferably under pressure, and a hydrophobic membrane which acts as an air vent to enable the required gaseous equilibrium between the inside and the outside of the container to be reached during sterility testing operation. Examples of such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,036,698 and 4,640,777.